


no place like you

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Study, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Сонгфики по стаки, сорок три драббла плюс интерлюдия в ещё девять.





	1. Вóды из одного источника

**Author's Note:**

> Кто знает, почему именно эти песни — тот знает. 
> 
> Посвящаю всё это тому человеку, который, вероятно, знает Баки — по крайней мере, Баки из киновселенной — лучше всех и лучше всего. 
> 
> Этот фик — моё любовное письмо к Баки, Стиву, стаки, актёрам, воплотившим и создавшим их образы на экране и тем, кто создал их образы изначально.  
> В шапке обозначены персонажи, жанры и предупреждения только к уже выложенным драбблам. Все они будут добавляться по мере необходимости. В будущем тут будут и тёплые, околофлаффные драбблы, и, скорее всего, даже порно (не бессюжетное, но). 
> 
> (Не)много Баки-центрик.
> 
> Все драбблы связаны между собой, но выложены не в хронологической последовательности событий.
> 
> Каждая часть написана по определённой песне (перевод названия которой — название главы), название которой я буду приводить в комментарии перед главой, и, если это не инструментал — добавлять перевод нескольких строк как эпиграф. 
> 
> Трек, вдохновивший эту главу: Rachel's — Water From The Same Source.

Они разные ровно настолько, насколько нужно быть разными, чтобы идеально друг другу подходить. Совпадать по форме детали пазла — другой на вид, но необходимой. Незаменимой, если не хочешь в конце остаться наедине с незаконченной, неправильной картинкой и кусочком пазла, затерявшимся где-то в другом времени, которой найдут только во время генеральной уборки через пару лет, когда после стольких трудов он будет уже абсолютно не нужен.

Они разные во внешнем, но одинаковые в своей сути. Стив никогда не может удержаться, когда видит несправедливость, и Баки чувствует тот же ослепляющий жар, когда это происходит, пусть он и отчитывает Стива после и пытается уверить его — и себя, — что в этом они не похожи.

(Похожи, даже слишком).

Они разные во внешнем и, наверное, разные в сути. Стив не понимает, как Баки может не понимать, почему он так хочет на фронт, Баки понимает, почему он так упорен, но не понимает, почему рисковать жизнью не может только кто-то один из них.

Они разные во внешнем и разные в сути. У Стива есть блестящий (серьёзно — на нём _блестки_ ) костюм и бутафорский щит, у Баки — изорванная нижняя рубашка, которую он не снимал уже несколько недель, рисунок ткани которой отпечатался на его коже вместе с ремнями поверх. У Стива есть _каждая купленная вами военная облигация — пуля в стволе дорогого вам солдата_ , у Баки — _сержант три два пять пять семь... Барнс…_

Они разные во внешнем, хоть и соревнуются теперь друг с другом в уровне внимания, который это внешнее к ним приковывает, и одинаковые в своей сути. У них есть конфликты. Есть споры. Есть недопонимания. Но они всё же продолжают идеально совпадать по кромке, приложи — и картинка на двух кусочках сложится в одну.

Они похожие, но разные, во внешнем и разные, но похожие — в сути. У Стива есть искреннее благоговение масс перед символом из прошлого столетия, отлично, тем не менее, выглядящим в цвете на экранах компьютеров и смартфонов, у Зимнего Солдата — страх тех же масс. Не менее искренний.

Они разные во внешнем и разные в сути.

Но это не мешает Стиву пойти, как выясняется позже, против половины своей же команды, чтобы защитить его. Баки надеется только, что он делает это не зря.

 

***

 

Он другой. Баки смотрит на свои руки — на _руку_ — на себя, на то, что замечает в зеркале замершим, точно хищный зверь перед броском, в собственных глазах, и знает, что он другой.

Он больше не мальчишка, который когда-то спас Стива Роджерса от хулиганов в грязном переулке Бруклина.

Он больше не его друг сержант Джеймс Барнс, который продолжал его защищать, периодически утешая (с затаённым облегчением) из-за вечной, казалось, несмываемой, печати синим 4F на каждом из бланков с фальшивыми именами и местами рождения.

Он больше не Джеймс Бьюкенен _Барнс, сержант три два пять пять семь.._ , который считает Стива Роджерса, который провожал его на войну, и который его на этой войне нашёл уже совсем другим, своей галлюцинацией.

Он больше не Баки, который перекидывался со Стивом шутками о дурацком аттракционе, чувствуя, как губы немеют от холодного воздуха Альп.

Он больше не _Баки!.._ который летит в пропасть, в ожидании разинувшей чёрную пасть внизу, когда Стив не успевает дотянуться до него всего пару метров и несколько секунд.

Он больше не безымянный американский солдат, которого волокут по колючему ледяному снегу, оставляя кровавый след, пока Стив где-то наверху, и непременно придёт за ним, нужно подождать ещё только немного. Ещё немного.

Он больше не ... _Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон... Я готов отвечать_ , пока…

Он больше не ~~Баки~~ _обнулите и начните заново, заново, заново_ пока тот, кого он знал, _я знал его_ смотрит дико, открыто, с неверием и ликованием на него там, на мосту, тяжело дыша.

Он больше не кто-то, чья работа — дар всей планете, пока цель — капитан Америка — тонет в водах Потомака, и он вытаскивает его и спасает этим жизнь дважды, первый раз не дав утонуть, второй — уйдя и не тронув и пальцем.

Он больше не Зимний Солдат, пока он живёт обычной жизнью, сам выбирая на рынке рядом фрукты и говоря на странном, чужом языке, а Стив Роджерс вламывается в его жильё и в его жизнь, и прикрывает его не только от врагов, но и от друзей.

Он больше не тот, кто убил Говарда и Марию, хоть он и знает, что это не так, и он готов сдаться и не бороться, он всё понимает, когда Стив стоит за него так, как, он уверен, он не заслуживает.

Он больше не Зимний Солдат, он Баки, но он знает, что стоит кому-то прочесть тринадцать простых слов — и значения поменяются местами, когда Стив смотрит на него через стремительно покрывающееся инеем стекло криокапсулы.

Он больше не Зимний Солдат, и он не уверен, что он Баки, когда Стив возвращается за ним.

Он больше не… пока не настаёт время собирать камни и Мстители и Стив не находят способ это поменять и повернуть время вспять.

Он Баки, и он — не тот, кем он был сотню лет назад, когда он и Стив отправились в будущее.

 

***

 

Но чего он не видит — того, что Стив, Стиви, Стивен Грант Роджерс, Кэп, Капитан Америка тоже изменялся. Каждый раз, когда менялся он сам.

Это требует времени, времени и ещё раз времени, доверия, смелости начать всё сначала, вспоминая прошлое и понять, что они были созданы из одного источника, а потом обточены жизнью по-новому, каждый по-своему, влиты в новую форму.

Они оба изменились. Может быть, всё снова сходится именно поэтому.

Может быть, они смогли бы подойти, вплавиться друг в друга накрепко, намертво, даже не подходя друг к другу совсем, просто потому, что это они, они привыкли к этому, они делали это всегда.

Два кусочка пазла вновь идеально совпадают, ложась рядом.


	2. Подводный снег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек, вдохновивший эту главу: Múm — Underwater Snow.

_А теперь забудь меня,_  
_А теперь забудь меня,_  
_А теперь забудь меня._  
_ <...>_  
_Если ты забудешь меня сейчас,_  
_Ты не забудешь всё хорошее._  
_ <...>_  
_Я был тобой, а ты был мной,_  
_И я надеюсь, что ты запомнишь это,_  
_И не забудешь всё плохое._  
_ <...>_  
_Я был ремнём, а ты — оружием,_  
_И я надеюсь, что ты будешь помнить меня._

 

 

 

 

Он вспоминает.

Он вспоминает и хочет кричать.

Кричать и умолять прийти за ним. Кричать и умолять никогда не приходить.

Забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Приказать это себе и ему. Умолять себя и его никогда, никогда не вспоминать.

В теле, вспарывая кожу изнутри когтями, катаются в борьбе жуткое ощущение того, что он не может помочь самому себе, острая жалость к тому, кого он видит в воспоминаниях через свои глаза в зеркале, и отчаянное желание не пачкать. Не трогать. Не портить больше, чем испортил уже. Защитить тем единственным способом, который доступен. Оставить о себе только хорошее. Только его.

Рваные раны. На шее. На груди. На животе.

Он вспоминает.

тёмный переулок и борьба в самом его нутре, кровь, _эй, ты в порядке, эти парни вернули тебе твои деньги_ , комиксы, портрет человека из зеркала карандашом, холод на языке, _я же говорил, что тебе понравится шоколадное_ , блики солнца в воде, тепло и дыхание рядом на кровати, _мне точно можно остаться у тебя_ , росчерки ручки по бумаге и то же дыхание и тепло сбоку, кровь, боль в костяшках, жесткая бумага под пальцами, _смотри, как нужно их складывать_ , чужие губы на губах, и ещё одни, и ещё одни, и ещё одни — тоньше, горячее и сýше, они же — ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пот на теле, кровь, боль в костяшках, боль

Он вспоминает.

ночи в лагере, холодный воздух, жар костров, занозы в пальцах от поленьев, которые он подбрасывает, смеясь, смеясь над шуткой _(чьей?)_ , _всё кончилось не так, мелкий_ , теснота палатки, шёпот, шёпот, шёпот, в самое ухо, в шею, в ключицы, в живот, _не хочу терять тебя, не могу_ , подъём до рассвета, поцелуй на удачу, вкус чёрствого хлеба, холод утра, боль в ногах, боль в спине, _помнишь, я затащил тебя кататься на русские горки,_ страх, пустота в голове и в желудке, высота, холод ветра в Альпах, визжащие на путях колёса, темнота, красное, холод

Он хочет умолять _(кого?)_ вспомнить. Вспомнить.

И принять обратно.

Он вспоминает почти полностью за секунду до того, как его мозг изнутри выжаривает током.


	3. И вспомнил Он о Ное (интерлюдия)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек, вдохновивший главу: Clint Mansell — And He Remembered Noah.

Призрак затаивает дыхание, глядя через прицел, и Стив затаивает своё в ответ.

Потому что до этого он отточенным до автоматизма лёгким движением кисти прокатил гранату через всю проезжую часть туда, где — Стив видит — никого нет.

Потому что он узнал эти движения.

Точнее сказать, узнал обрывки их. Призрак двигается скупо, и даже когда по его движениям можно было бы сказать, что он рисуется, принадлежи они человеку, который принадлежит сам себе, на самом деле они направлены на одно.

Устрашение. Запугивание. Деморализация.

Он двигается как марионетка с перепутанными нитками, только вместо фигурки на шарнирах на них подвешен человек. Или кукла, которая выглядит в точности так, как выглядел он.

Как _выглядит_ он.

Он не принадлежит себе. Это Стив знает точно.

Потому что это Баки.

Баки, который скорее бы позволил выстрелить в себя, чем сам тронул хоть пальцем его или любого из гражданских. Или убил бы того, кто предлагает эту дилемму, сомнительную иллюзию свободной воли.

Баки, который погиб, сорвавшись с поезда в 1945-ом.

_Больше двух дюжин убийств за последние пятьдесят лет._

От воспоминаний о его движениях — неторопливых, профессиональных, выверенных — в желудок будто ложится камень. И остаётся там, наливаясь холодом.

Самым страшным, о чём он думал, что ему снилось почти каждую ночь тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого, была смерть от переохлаждения или кровопотери.

Человек, которого он любил и по которому тосковал, которого он давно оплакал и которого продолжал оплакивать по сей день, смотрит на него через прицел. Смотрит на него, пытаясь вонзить в его тело нож. Смотрит и не узнаёт. Смотрит и спрашивает о том, кто он такой — тот человек из воспоминаний Стива.

Ему ещё давно, ещё тогда, когда он в первый раз спас Баки от Гидры, стоило бы понять, что они умеют обращать даже твой худший кошмар в нечто куда более чудовищное.

Человек без маски смотрит на него; в его глазах мелькает горечь.

Усталость.

Узнавание.

Замешательство.

Паника.

И ужас.


End file.
